Kindred Spirits: Mousewing
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A small form, a new best friend, teamwork, cooking, and a place to live.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Mousewing here. People on the surface calls me Minnie. I am the second to last warrior of the Sierra Travelers Clan. I live with Reedheart and our leader, Sunrise at HQ. We use a dimension portal to go to our chosen worlds. For myself, I chose the world of 'Ratatouille'. Apart from my duty to patrol, I really love to cook, so I am a foodie when I go out and such. That's why I felt like I have so much in common with Remy. Being in a new place, sometimes disagreeing with my parents, and passionate about cooking and food, and appreciative about friendship.

My day came about 6 weeks after Bootpelt left for his chosen world. It was getting close to Thanksgiving, and since I was the cook, I got a large half of chicken to share with the others. I was wearing my totem necklace, which held two large wooden carvings. The first carving is of Remy, and the second carving is the chef hat. My radio is inside the carved Remy. The thread itself is French Wire Bullion Silver. I was wearing a cotton red jacket over a sky blue sweater, and black pants, and gray/black sneakers. I had my long black hair pinned up in a high ponytail, and my dark blue eyes glimmered in sync with soft blue mascara.

I finally came into HQ, starting up the cookers as one, splitting the leg, wing, and breast into each pan, nodding with a hello to Reedheart who was reading her book besides her tent, sitting in a camp chair. She shortly replied that Sunrise was checking on something up at the surface. A hour passed with the chicken pieces well done, and a returned Sunrise, who surprised us with the revelation of a small box of large cupcakes, saying that we need dessert as well. It had our favorites; vanilla with blue icing for me, mocha chocolate with white icing for Sunrise, and for Reedheart, velvet red with purple icing.

We soon finished lunch, and the others were ready to see me off, and so Sunrise turned on the portal, the rainbow colors coming out. I smiled, hugging the others, and saying goodbye before I proceeded to enter into the portal. The tunnel was dark, then it became bright. I heard warm laughter and suddenly I tensed as somebody appeared out of nowhere. I was ready to strike someone.

"Easy, ma'am. I am not here to scare you, rather welcome you here.". a translucent portly man with a kindly face spoke as he floated close to the ground, and I blinked as I recognized the man and slowly calmed down.

"Gusteau?". I gasped. Gusteau chuckled, smiling as he replied, "Real as a star, dear Mousewing.".

I asked, "What are you doing here?". Gusteau clasped his hands calmly, and replied, "I am here to tell you of two important things you will bear and become once you arrive into my beloved world.".

"And that could be?". I replied curiously. Gusteau smiled softly, "First, you shall become a unique mouse, capable to help Remy in all situations, and secondly, you will remain your cooking skills. I suspect you will improve them once you're there.". I nodded, excited to think of all the possible food I can make. Gusteau chuckled, "Keep your head up, and look after Remy. Do you promise that?".

I replied firmly, "I do, Gusteau.". Gusteau laughed warmly and quoted my favorite motto before he disappeared in a soft white wisp. At the end of the tunnel, I saw a picture of Paris at nighttime, sparkling and glimmering with all the lights. I smirked, and set to run. I leaped to the picture, went through, and blacked out as I heard a nearly quiet squeak.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned lightly as I woke up to the sound of dripping water. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the sewers. I got up gingerly, surprised to see paws, so similarly to hands so much. I remembered Gusteau's words, and I was curious to see what I actually look right now. I moved to the edge, looking over into the clear yet filthy water to see my reflection. I blinked as I took myself in.

My ears are tan brown, having a silver earring in the base of my right ear. From the face to down the back to my thighs, the fur is black, while I had a cream white star above and between my eyes, and from under my muzzle to my belly is cream white. My paws are tan brown, while my tail is pale pink with a black tip. My nose is gray, and my eyes shockingly remained human, and still is dark blue. My fur is also short and smooth like Remy. I also have whiskers as well. Gusteau was right. I am really a unique mouse.

My totem necklace has shrunk down to mini size, accommodating my new size. For some reason, the rhythm of the dripping water got to me, and tempted me to sing to the beat. So I sang.

 **Who's to say**

 **What's impossible**

 **Well, they forgot**

 **This world keeps spinning**

 **And with each new day**

 **I can feel a change in everything**

 **And as the surface breaks, reflections fade**

 **But in some ways, they remain the same**

 **And as my mind begins to spread its wings**

 **There's no stopping curiosity**

 **I want to turn the whole thing upside down**

 **I'll find the things they say just can't be found**

 **I'll share this love I find with everyone**

 **We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs**

 **I don't want this feeling to go away**

 **Who's to say**

 **I can't do everything**

 **Well, I can try**

 **And as I roll along, I begin to find**

 **Things aren't always just what they seem**

 **I want to turn the whole thing upside down**

 **I'll find things they say just can't be found**

 **I'll share this love I find with everyone**

 **We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs**

 **This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste**

 **Well, it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and**

 **Upside down**

 **Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found**

 **I don't want this feeling to go away**

 **Please don't go away**

 **Is this how it's supposed to be**

A clapping sound startled me and I turned around to see Remy standing on his back paws, his front paws clapping, with a impressed smile on his face. I swore I blushed lightly as I saw him. I shyly smiled at him, and he walked up to me. I was literally as tall as him, only a cm smaller. We're both maybe 4-5 inches in height from nose to tail.

"That was beautiful, ma'am.". he complimented in awe and politeness.

I slightly nodded, "Thank you, sir.". Remy waved a paw, "You can call me Remy.".

"Remy. I like it. Which area are you from? I never heard a accent before". I replied softly and asked.

Remy chuckled, "Says from the mouse who's american.". I smiled in surprise, "Is that obvious?".

"Well, actually, your eyes gave it away. To answer your question, I lived in the lowland country beyond Paris.". He responded quickly. I flickered my ears bashfully as I listened to him.

"My name is Minnie.". I replied quietly. Remy smiled, "That's a really pretty name.". I tried to hide my blush at that. Remy gave his famous crooked grin, his hazel eyes sparkling in curiosity. I giggled. _I have a good feeling about this._


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hour before dawn, and we spoke about everything, anything we can have in common. Remy wanted to show me his world, so I followed him for at least 15 minutes to Gusteau's. The place was bigger than I thought, or perhaps it has to do with my new size, in either way, the restaurant looked amazing on the outside and inside. We got into the back doors of the kitchens, and instantly we could hear snoring.

Remy climbed into a table and I did the same, soon seeing Linguini sleeping awkwardly near his mop cart. Remy sighed, "He must have been working all night. This is not the impression I wanted to show you.".

I giggled, "No matter, Remy. When does the restaurant start?". Remy flickered a ear thoughtfully, "The restaurant starts out at 7, but the staff gets here a half hour, hour earlier to get everything set up.".

I grimaced slightly, "Some stations are cleaned up, but it's still messy. We have to wake your friend up **now**.". Remy nodded, "His name is Linguini, and do you have any ideas?".

I looked around to see any inspiration, and grinned slyly as I spotted it. "What do you say to a surprise wake up call?". I gestured to the sink with a random glass nearby which is on the counter where Linguini is literally next to.

Remy grinned at me, "I always wondered how humans react to surprise wake up calls. Here's my chance!". I nudged him, "My chance too!". He laughed briefly in a playful tone, and we quickly scampered off our counter into the floor, using the mop stick to climb into the next counter, and running to the sink. Remy jumped into the faucet, causing it to move over to hover above the counter edge where the random glass are.

I mumbled to myself, "If the sink has the same controls for temperature like back home, then right should be warm while left is cool.". I headed to the left knob, and spoke up to Remy, "You better hold the glass, Remy. Water from that height tends to wobble any glass if it's too much power.". Remy nodded and slightly hopped off, landing upon the edge with ease, soon standing up once more, with his front paws on the surface of the glass, holding it tight as he could. "Ready, Minnie.". He called to me.

I turned the knob slowly, increasing speed and power as the water filled up the glass, then I stopped, turning the knob back to off, as the water has nearby topped the rim of the glass. I headed to Remy, nodding as I assisted him, holding my side as he held up his side, and we slowly walked with steady steps, making it to the spot where I could see the slight rim of Linguini's torque. I looked over to double check the position, and replied, "Remy, we're not in the position yet, just a midge bit more.". Remy steadily pushed the glass, sliding to my designation spot where my tip of the tail is, landing in just two minutes, and I smirked as I noted the distance from the glass to Linguini's head.

I walked up to Remy, chuckling, "We're in. Shall we?". Remy grinned mischievously, "Let's do it.". We both pushed it with excited fervor, seeing it tip over, the water washing out of the glass, down into Linguini's face. We immediately heard a mix of yelp and shriek as Linguini woke up fully as he jumped up, his eyes open and darting around, his face in a stupefied and surprised look. I ended up laughing on my back, as Remy thumped his tail, chortling in laughter. I knew that to humans, our laughter sounds like chirping in a way.

"That's not funny, Little Chef!". Linguini tried to reprimand Remy, but Remy spoke, "It's not funny, it's hilarious!". Which is a amused and overjoyed squeak to our human friend here. I laughed louder, adding a couple of giggles here and there until I stopped, needing air to breathe. Linguini joined with some chuckles and some tittering laughter.

"Okay, I could see why it's so funny. Oh, is that one of your friends?". Linguini asked curiously after a chuckle. I tilted my head and nodded as I stood up like Remy, smiling friendly-like as Remy smiled at me in a side glance. Linguini smiled widely. _Looks like I am making another friend after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Since there was no rant from Colette for Linguini was awake already, able to keep our secret longer, the day went normal with conversations and chatting with a intended incident included with my help myself.

Linguini had went into the pantry within Remy's controls, looking for some lemon and so with Linguini's sneaking, he gave some cheese to us. I was next to Remy, watching him control Linguini when he needs to. We were heading out of the pantry when I noticed Colette coming around the corner, and smirked.

"Remy, make Linguini trip over himself as he's closing the door.". I whispered slyly. Remy raised a eyebrow in confusion yet he nodded, proceeding to control Linguini again, immediately making him tripping over himself, and within a second, as Lingini tried to grab a table corner to regain balance, he crashed into Colette, a tangle of limbs as they fell to the floor. Linguini had the floor, blushing heavily as Colette was hovering close to him, her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

I slyly grinned as Remy glanced at me, "Did you plan that?". I nodded with another smirk, "It's obvious that Linguini really likes Colette, and I noticed that Colette likes him in a sense of respect and teamwork, maybe more, so it doesn't hurt to do a little push, or in this case, a trip over feet.". The human pair quickly regained their balance, glancing at each other with embarrassed and blushed looks. They returned back to work with a bit more awkwardness, but it slowly got gone over the day.

The boys showed me their tiny apartment, and since we are hungry for dinner, I was able to show my cooking skills now. I decided to make one of my specialties, which is Tomato soup with the additions of chicken and Gorgonzola cheese. I told Remy to toast the remaining bread with cheddar cheese. When I was done making, I gave the signal to the boys that they can go eat now. I was amused to see Remy using his nose, his eyes closed as he took in the enticing smells of the soup.

"Did you add basil to it?". Remy glanced at me with a curious smile. I nodded, replying, "I figure we could use some freshness in the soup, so, yeah.". Remy had his sized bowl as Linguini carefully poured a portion of the soup into it, and then had his turn into his bowl, and poured another portion into a mini container, putting it besides me. I nodded an thanks to Linguini, and proceeded to eat with shared grilled cheese.

I heard contented sighs and exclamations from the boys. "Wow, this is really tasty. I didn't know that you can use a putrid cheese into a soup.". Linguini complimented as Remy agreed.

"This is so good. It's a contestant alongside my version of tomato soup.". Remy gave a surprised compliment. I giggled at his awe, flickering my ears in happy fervor as I ate my portion. I used to cook this soup very often for my old clan-mates. Heck, Sunrise complimented it by giving it two thumbs up! After we all finished dinner, Linguini gave a affectionate name like he did for Remy. He called me, 'Tiny Co-Chef'. I liked it neutrally, but I decided to show another skill that I never got the chance to do.

I grabbed a piece of paper, and grabbed a pen, scribbled it as I managed the size of the pen, and it showed Remy and mine's true names. Linguini read it out loud. "Remy?". Remy squeaked a yes, nodding as he pointed to himself. Linguini smiled and turned his eyes on me, "Then you must be Minnie.". I nodded, flickering my ears in joy.

Linguini smiled bigger if it was possible, and replied, "Finally nice to know you at last since, well, since when I first met you, Little Chef, I mean, Remy.". Remy shrugged a paw, smiling with his other paw on his hip, his body language saying that he doesn't mind the nickname at all. Linguini had a relieved look, and kept smiling with a curious look as he looked over to me.

"What about you?". he asked and I pointed to the paper, gesturing that I am used to be called Minnie for so long and Linguini nodded, "Makes sense. I just met you this morning, and Minnie suits you so much better.". I blushed at that, rolling my eyes as I haven't heard that for a while back in HQ. Remy then yawned, infecting Linguini and me soon enough.

Linguini dropped into his couch, said to us, "We got another day tomorrow, guys. Good night, Remy, Minnie.". He soon fell asleep, snoring slightly. Remy held up a paw to say that I wait a minute, and he jumped into the chair, leaping into the floor, scampering to the other side of the cabinets, jumping up into a cabinet after he opened a door, and he came out, holding a dinged handkerchief, and I smiled. Remy smiled at me, and then scampered back to me using the same way again, grabbing the blindfold which I thought it was a scarf or something similar.

"There you go. It's not the best bed ever, but it's alright, if that's okay with you, Minnie?". Remy replied with a smile then a concerned look. I smiled at him. "I was never a spoiled house mouse, so it's okay.". Remy nodded, and we both hopped into the window aisle, myself folding the blindfold into a cushioned layered bed, with the handkerchief as a blanket. Remy scooted to his oven mitt aka bed, and glanced at me. "Night, Minnie. Sweet dreams.".

I flickered a ear, smiling gratefully. "Good night, Remy. Sleep well.". We both went to cuddle under our covers, and went to sleep, welcoming dreams. One last thought I murmured to myself before my brain went to sleep. "Good night, Paris.". I blacked out to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed with me eventually meeting Emile, and his friends. Emile was very polite. He never cared that I was a mouse, not a rat like him. Some of Emile's friends were wary of me at first, but once I got to show them some warrior moves, gracefully using my tail as a extra appendage, they soon accepted me. Remy was worried and careful about me since he didn't want his father to show up for he told me that Django was wary of house mice because for some reason, long ago when Django was a young pup, he met a stuck-up/arrogant house mouse once, and he was nearly caught by that mouse's owner. So, ever since that time, Django is wary of house mice.

Work went well and busy with Linguini and the rest of the kitchens staff. Linguini became best friends with me and Remy, becoming our owner, making us pets after receiving our vaccinations and such. Remy became my very best friend. With a bit of persuasion from myself and the blessing of Remy, Linguini finally ought the courage to tell Colette of his feelings for her which Colette confessed her feelings back to him. I really liked Colette because she reminded me of several great women, who's tough on the outside yet soft on the inside.

Remy was reluctant to 'borrow' food for Emile and his friends, but he really wanted his clan to be full, not starving all the time. I knew how he felt. Being in a old clan myself, buying food lots of times when the clan was full, and cooking so much as well, but I really loved it as cooking is one of my passions.

Then the big day came when the will and Renata's letter was discovered. I was there with Remy, and I actually was able to see Gusteau's soul affect his copies of the frozen foods. I grabbed Renata's purple letter in my mouth while Remy grabbed the will and the dna paper in his teeth once Skinner showed up suddenly. I muffledly shouted to Remy, "Split up. Meet up at the apartment!". Remy nodded to say that he understood me, then ran off with Skinner chasing him instead of me.

I made it to Linguini's apartment by phone line, seeing Linguini taking a nap. I shook my head amusingly, then heard a thump behind me, and I turned to see Remy panting slightly from the run/chase he had with Skinner, dropping the papers on the table as I dropped my piece as well. "Which turn to wake up Linguini?". I asked him curiously.

Remy took a second to think, and looked at me, "Your turn, Minnie.". I sighed, "Knew it.". I scampered into the couch, and tiptoed up to Linguini's head, facing him, and patting him on the cheek with my paws. He remained sleeping, snoring slightly as normal. I snorted in frustration, and thought for a minute, then smiled, climbing into the top of the couch, turning around. I tensed my back paws, posing for a jump as I positioned my target point. I jumped, landing on Linguini's stomach, startling him to wake up with a loud shriek and a 'oof' as well, looking at me with surprise as I smiled guiltily to him.

Remy squeaked, grabbing his attention to the papers as Linguini got up with me in his hands, and letting me off into the table as Linguini read the papers, not one time, but three times, to make sure he wasn't imagining this. He quickly called Colette, slightly lying that his other friends found something important, and that he wanted her to help him. I and Remy hid inside his pockets as Colette came, and read the papers more quickly than Linguini did, and so with Colette's motorcycle, we made it back to the restaurant, and then soon enough, Linguini was known as the new owner of Gusteau's, and Skinner was fired.

I and Remy looked at each other, smiling in our silent congratulations as we watched the celebration party tonight of the staff and Linguini. _I hope, with my help, all this power and responsibility doesn't go to Linguini's head, otherwise Linguini and Remy's fight will happen as it did in the movie._


	6. Chapter 6

Another couple of weeks of work and reassembling things back as they should be, and Linguini was grateful for us as we came into a new condo apartment, with one window aisle for Remy's room, and another window aisle next door for my room with a table between us to meet up every morning and greet Linguini. I was able to write down all the recipes that Remy did with Linguini's help, and so we made copies for the restaurant to keep safe in the office.

Linguini spent free time with Colette, their budding relationship growing day by day. Then another big day came. The day of Linguini and Anton Ego's challenge. I was on the rafters, watching the press hound Linguini, wondering what Remy was thinking about all of this when I widened my eyes and perked my ears in surprise when Linguini inherently said that Colette was his inspiration, and I heard Remy's exclamations.

"No, no, it's me, you idiot! Remy, not Colette!". Remy ranted. I winced as Linguini non-carefully put Remy plus his torque down on his table. I heard angry muttering from Remy as Linguini continued talking with the press, and I flickered a ear in boredom as I knew he and Remy is late for the dinner rush. Colette came out soon enough, telling that Linguini should return back to work, and the press began talking to Colette, saying that she is Linguini's inspiration.

"I would like to think so, but Chef Linguini here thinks otherwise, saying it is a secret of his own.". Colette spoke casually. Linguini spoke, "That's silly, Colette. I never had any secrets, why could I have one for cooking here?". I heard Remy exclaim again, "It's my secret and your secret! Ours!". Linguini began to stop Remy from talking when the front doors opened, revealing the one and only Anton Ego.

I watched his body language, and observed him. _Sheesh, HQ was right. Ego really looks like a vulture somewhat._ Remy and I watched the bantering conversation between Linguini and Ego, then the challenge came. Minutes later after the press left, Linguini and Remy started their fight, and I sighed, realizing this was actually meant to happen, even with my interference.

I quickly crossed the rafters into the outside windows, turning around the corner when I saw Linguini suddenly threw Remy out of the torque, angry and glaring as he finished the fight. Remy was enraged, actually lifting a bottle, intending to throw it when Emile was caught in his view.

"Remy, what are you doing?". I asked in surprise. Remy retorted sharply, "What do you think?". I said, "You shouldn't be stealing like a rat, you are a cook!".

Remy snapped, "You saw what that idiot did! I am not a cook. I am a rat literally!".

I growled back, "Remy, this isn't right!". Remy shouted, "You think you are always right, do you? Well, I don't know why I am talking to you.".

I widened my eyes, "What are you saying?". Remy spat, "Get away from me, you salope!". I heard gasps from Emile and the group, and I sighed, glaring at him.

"Fine, I know when I am not needed. To think, I had respect for you, maybe..love you, but I see I was wrong. Goodbye, Remy.". I spat slowly before I left, tears flooding my eyes, and as I climbed a post into the phone line, sobs broke out as the memory of the fight repeated over and over in my mind. _I was trying to help, but he..he didn't want me. He called me that word. The others knew not to do that, but Remy did. I can't believe I said that I love him, but now, I don't know. Gusteau, please help me here._


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed heavily as I rested my head on my paws, glancing at the Eiffel Tower on the closest building ever possible, the moon rising and Paris' lights turning on at times here and there.

"I hated seeing anyone in pain, heartbroken, hurt, yet I am here to give some company if you don't mind, young Mousewing.". replied the soft voice of Gusteau as he appeared at the edge of my eye.

I whispered, "Hello, Gusteau. I am relieved you're here. I guess you saw everything, huh?".

Gusteau nodded slightly, "I am shocked to see that Remy actually said that word. My species may be confusing, but they can infect animals to do worse, say worse things. Remy must have heard that word somewhere that the clan knew of. I saw Emile looking after your path once you left, he looked like he wanted to help you, but he didn't know how yet he actually fought with Remy.".

I blinked in shock as I glanced at Gusteau, "Emile?! He may be a sweet guy, but he never acted angry in the times I've seen him.". Gusteau shrugged, "Just saying what I have watched. Remy actually looked guilty and shamed when I left my spot, intending to look for you when I heard you pray. And here we are.".

I sighed heavily, "I want to return and make up with Remy, but I still feel hurt. I believe in him and he is my best friend, you know, but now,...". Gusteau finished, "You are afraid to find out the possibility of Remy rejecting your affections and perhaps ruining your friendship.".

"Yeah, that about sums it up.". I replied softly. Gusteau was silent for a while, watching Eiffel Tower twinkle with me, then spoke. "I may not be helpful right now, but can you perhaps listen to my advice for a moment?".

I looked at Gusteau who's having a reassuring small smile for me, his hands grasped in anticipation. I smiled weakly, "Who else can I talk to, anyway? Okay, Gusteau, go ahead.".

Gusteau's smile grew bigger, and he spoke, "As you know, my motto is 'Anybody can cook', but did you actually know that it's just not that motto, but some more, from my beloved lover, Renata?". My eyes widened, blinking and flickering my ears in surprise. "Renata's favorite was actually a poem, that I often recited in my office long before my death. It said,

 ** _'As a cloud wafting through the sky,_**

 ** _Blowing with the wind,_**

 ** _Never quite complete in form,_**

 ** _Ever sought, ever evading._**

 ** _Gust after gust reforming, renewed,_**

 ** _Sometimes to dissolve away._**

 ** _Then again to be reborn,_**

 ** _In a completely different view._**

 ** _When finally the formation full,_**

 ** _The shape and lovely hue,_**

 ** _And sweet rain from it fall,_**

 ** _In a promise of sunlight anew.'_**

"This poem helped me through ruts and sadness, and I even recited it moments before I died.". Gusteau finished. I thought about the poem over and over until I thought of Remy, then I exhaled, "I got to go back. I need to tell him. I got to find him.". Gusteau chuckled merrily, "Knew you could get it, Mousewing. Now, get your man, er, rat.". I smiled the biggest one I could manage, watched Gusteau wave as he disappeared. I ran and climbed down the pipes from the rooftop, thinking furiously. _I am coming, Remy. I didn't want to fight with you. I know you didn't mean to say that word. You were angry, and I was hurt. I want to make up with you. I..love you. Wait for me, Remy._


	8. Chapter 8

It took me a long time to return to the restaurant, as the sun was touching noon, and I saw Emile looking distraught as he stared at a black car. I blinked in memory as I realized that Skinner caught Remy.

"Emile, where is Remy?". I called out. Emile grinned at me, "Minnie, thank goodness. I was wondering what happened to you since that..".

I nodded, "Since that fight, I know. Now, tell me, where's he? Where's Remy?".

"In there.". Emile responded as he pointed to the trunk of the car. I sighed heavily. I glanced up to see the gargoyle statues on the next building, and grinned, spoke of the plan to Emile. "Go get your father, now. I'll be fine.". Emile nodded frantically and scampered off into the sewer vents, disappearing to go to the clan's location. I glanced at the back doors, and set my chin as I then ran on all fours, heading to the open window, making care that no one sees me as I make it steadily to Linguini's office, sliding under the door, and saw Linguini sitting on his chair, sleeping.

I shook my head, flickering my ears in frustration, as I scampered up the chair, and swung my tail into his cheek like I was slapping him in a way to wake him up. Linguini yelped as he woke up, his eyes wide and his hand clutching his chest as I could feel high vibrations of his heart beating furiously, then slowing down as Lingini took deep breaths. I squeaked, "Hey, Linguini.". Linguini glanced at me, his face taking on a relieved look, his hand moving to my position as I walked into it. We soon faced each other equally.

"Minnie, you're okay. I didn't see you anywhere, not even at the apartment. What happened?". Linguini asked. I pointed to him, gestured with my eyes as I then pointed to the torque.

Linguini winced, "You saw the fight?". I raised a eyebrow, nodding, and then pointed to myself. "You fought with Remy too?". He asked in surprise. I dropped my ears sadly and nodded. A hand rubbed my back gently, startling me to see into Linguini's brown eyes, "Hey, it's all our faults, getting into these stupid fights and all. Heck, I started it in the first place.". He said sadly with a weak reassuring smile. I hugged his hand as a sign of forgiveness and understanding. He smiled bigger.

"Do you know where Remy is?". he asked curiously. I shrugged my paws, and flickered my ears in a half-back, half-forward way. "You have a idea of where he might be, but you're not sure.". Linguini surmised. I nodded slightly when suddenly a knock came, and Linguini grabbed me, put me under the torque. One of the staff was asking for his advice, and from that moment, I watched more and more people ask for help as I felt Linguini's voice vocalizing nervously, and his tittering body didn't help any better. I knew of the recipes in the safe in the office, but I knew it couldn't be enough to sway Ego.

We needed Remy back. Linguini screamed in frustration as pressure from the staff overwhelmed him, even Colette. Moments later, we heard yells, and Linguini peeked through the windows, and with incredible speed that he somehow drew out of nowhere, he saved Remy in time, defending him furiously like a loyal best friend should be.

From that minute, everything went on like the movie, with Linguini introducing me as Remy's partner and co-chef. Remy was overjoyed to see me, and when the staff left, and a depressed Linguni went back to his office, he couldn't stop apologizing to me, and I had to do the brave thing to make him stop. I kissed him, hard. His eyes actually looked lopsided as his brain was overloaded by the new feelings he was having from the sudden kiss. I giggled, loving his awestruck look, startling him to refocus back, and he smiled at me.

"I'd never thought I could fall in love with a beautiful, and amazing mouse like you, Minnie.". Remy complimented, and I blushed lightly. "Oh, stop it, Remy. ". I nuzzled him lightly as I looked around. "So, what do we do now?".

Remy sighed, "I don't know.". I touched his shoulder as he slumped sadly with a slight smile at my comfort for him. We both turned around, and I saw Django. Remy looked at me, and I gestured for him, "Go ahead, talk with him. I am okay here.". Remy nodded and paddled toward his father, and the confessions was made, and with a bittersweet look at me from Django, the clan was called forward, and the invasion, er, teams began cooking at Remy and my instructions.

Later on, the ratatouille was made by a returned Colette and Remy together as I overlooked the teams working on the entrees and desserts as the night was closing down. After I was introduced to Ego, with my new title of work, and the restaurant done for the night, I remained with Remy as he gently refused his father's offer and Linguini's offer as well as I did too. I took Remy to my newfound spot, watching and quietly talking like we didn't want to spoil the night, and we fell asleep in each other's arms. _Soon, we will have the bistro, but some things remain the same. We have Linguini, Colette, Ego, and the rat clan including Emile, and a reluctant Django as well. I suspect the future is promised to be a interesting one for us all._


	9. Chapter 9

A year later-

I was right. The future got interesting for us all. Upon the morning when we got the newspaper, heard the positive review, Remy asked me to be his mate, and of course, I accepted. However, some things had to end, so we lost Gusteau's, thanks to Skinner and the Inspector, and Ego lost his job. In time, we gained much better things. With Ego supporting us, we founded Bistro La Ratatouille, gave the rat clan a safe place to eat and chat with no worry, and Remy and I becoming chef and co-chef, with Colette becoming our cook, and Linguini becoming our waiter as well.

Linguini asked Colette to marry him some time later, and I can finally say that Colette accepted quite happily. I and Remy became witnesses to their small, private wedding ceremony. For the rat clan, I often babysat the pups (baby rats), and after showing my warrior moves, a slowly accepting Django came to teach me how to fight rat style, as he did for Remy and Emile. He has a wary fondness for the humans, and recently, he has a wary yet impressed opinion of me as we came to know each other.

Well after we had settled into our jobs, Linguini and Colette decided to adopt a baby from one of the local orphanages. As soon as they came home with their new 13 months old son, Remy and I fell in love with the babe. He has soulful smoky gray eyes, and his hair is dark blonde. His name is Geoffrey Reule Linguini. He is one of the quiet ones, gratefully, but he's so sweet. He took to like us as he saw that we could never harm him, and that we are affectionate pets, so we soon had paternal instincts.

My paternal instinct was evoked one day. It was like any other normal day. Colette was out getting new supplies for Bistro Ratatouille while Linguini was sleeping like a little kid. Remy was reading a new cookbook while I was checking Geoffrey and then heading down to Remy. Suddenly that day was changed once I smelt a new scent in the household. Now, I knew everyone's scent including all the pups and adults of the clan. But this scent got me on defense and pure instinct. I was upon the middle of the stairs, turning immediately.

Once I entered the nursery, I saw him. Tense and lying under the rocking chair, a large Norwegian rat was staring at me with beady, vicious eyes, his jaws slightly foaming at the edges. I immediately knew I was facing a rabid rat. I hissed, my rat instinct assisting me as I set my body language in a defensive, challenging position. He kept staring at me as I crept closer, sensing that he used to be a pack rat, and older than me, about equal to Django's age.

I knew I had a regime of warrior moves and rat instincts to aid me in this dominance and survival battle. In minutes alone, I and the foreign rat fought, earning a free moment to shout to Remy who just came in to wake up Linguini now. Once the rat almost got to the crib, making me outraged and protective as I slammed into him, my paternal instinct overriding my natural instincts, killing the rat almost immediately with a straight bite to the neck. I won the battle, saving the baby, and earning some battle marks as well.

I had a bite upon my left ear, a large claw mark across my underside of the chin, a injured paw, and my tail sported three claw marks. Remy took to nurse me as Linguini frantically and gratefully looked over little Geoffrey. A while later, Colette returned and she was so happy that she had tears falling, thanking me so much. The dead rival rat was disposed of, and later on at the clan's location, Django was honest with me, saying that he was proud and impressed of me. I was delighted, realizing that I finally earned his respect and blessing.

With my injured paw looked after, my bed was improved with a extra feature, a gesture of the human couple's gratefulness. I knew that they will tell Ego of the events, but I didn't care, for I knew it was my duty to protect anyone in need, especially helpless ones as I am truly a warrior in heart and instinct. I also was happy to receive Sunrise's relieved happiness in approval. _It's my world, my home, my family. I intend to protect it all from anyone who dares to harm it all._


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Mousewing was right. I was silent and anticipated as I watched her battle that rat, and I was very, very impressed since she's small and in a different form, yet she performed her duty most excellently. She acted protective yet fierce for the baby, leaving no thought for herself until she won. She may received marks, but she bears them proudly.**

 **That day was the most exhausting yet terrifying day for Linguini and Colette, and I was relieved to see no harm on little Geoffrey. Of course, Ego was informed, and he congratulated Mousewing for her victory, giving her a loyal friend in Ego. Remy was the most concerned for Mousewing, but when he saw that she was mostly okay, he was greatly relieved, that he was the nurse to her for many days, checking that injured paw until it healed. The big event was soon put away into the past, for there were great surprises in the near future.**

 **You see, Remy and Mousewing became proud parents of a big litter of pups; literally sextuplets. That means 7 babies; 4 girls and 3 boys.**

 **The firstborn pup is a boy, he has Mousewing's fur pattern, but he has Remy's blue-gray color. His paws are pale pinkish tan, and his tail has a dark gray tip. His eyes are stormy blue, and his name is Flint.**

 **The second-born pup is a girl, she resembles Remy to a point yet she has Emile's dusty brown color. Her eyes are pale almond brown. Her name is Zurie.**

 **The third-born pup is a boy, he has a reverse pattern of Mousewing's fur scheme yet he was said to resemble his late grandmother, Maria who had brown fur like Emile. His eyes are dark blue, and his name is Arnett.**

 **The fourth, fifth, sixth pups are girls. Surprisingly, they are fraternal triplets. The first girl is a near-clone of Mousewing, with Django's grey eyes. Her name is Nicole. The second girl is a resemblance of Django with Remy's body type, with dark brown eyes. She is known as Maia. The final girl resembles Mouswing, but that's where it ends. All her fur is coal black, and her eyes are light blue. Her name is Nerissa.**

 **The final pup, a son, is the youngest and smallest of the litter. Some call him a runt, but I don't believe that. He resembles Emile in a way, yet his fur is salt-white/black-peppered almost like he has been rained on. His eyes are bi-colored; his right one is dark blue while his left one is light brown. His name is Saffron.**

 **Emile and Django was delighted to welcome the kids into the rat clan, and everybody else was happy. Linguini and Colette was awed of the big litter, and loved the names that Mousewing wrote down. Pups grow faster than humans respectively, so little Geoffrey was delighted to have little playmates to hang out with once the litter was given all the shots from the local vet like their parents did long ago. And for Ego, he was wondering very much of who will be the future chefs out of the litter.**

 **He seems to favor Maia and Saffron since they took to take after their parents a lot in actions and behavior. I believe Saffron is the future chef Ego is looking for, with Maia perhaps as the co-chef as well. Who knows what will be becoming of the litter after all? Either way, Mousewing is very proud and happy. I am very happy for her. Lead your family into the future and their destinies, Mousewing. Good Luck.**


End file.
